gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Paris Geller
Paris Eustace Geller is a main character on CW drama Gilmore Girls. She is portrayed by Liza Weil. Character Paris is a brutally honest, very driven person who is not afraid to bring up awkward conversations, often resulting in people running away. She will go to any length that will get her into her dream school, Harvard, above all else. An over-achiever, she seeks out every position she can hold, becoming both editor of the school paper, the Franklin, and president of the student council. Madeline Lynn and Louise Grant are her two oldest friends in high school, though they are very different people. Madeline and Louise care more about boys and fashion than they seem to care about school. Rory and Paris have an interesting relationship throughout the series. They start out as rivals, as Paris feels threatened by Rory, but slowly become best friends (With several roadblocks) and roommates for the rest of the series. Series Arc Rory meets Paris on her first day at Chilton. Paris doesn't want to lose her top of the class standing, and feels that Rory could be the one to knock her out of the top. She has a huge crush on Tristan (who only had eyes for Rory) and had to pay her cousin to take her to the dance. She even leaked the news about Lorelai and Max's relationship just to get everyone to stop talking about her parent's (very public) divorce. When Paris gets an A minus, she pleads for a reluctant Rory (Who wanted the night alone) to study with her. Rory offers her to stay for dinner and when a fight with Dean almost broke out, Paris covered Rory up, knowing that Rory went out of her way to help her. At the end of the year, Paris asks Rory to become her vice-presidential candidate for student council. Over their senior year, their "professional" relationship doesn't even keep them friends, as Francie Jarvis manipulates Paris into thinking that Rory broke her trust by telling about her boyfriend, Jamie, who she met over the summer in Washington D.C. at the leadership camp she attended for student government. Paris and Jamie take the next step into their relationship, leading to Paris worrying if she made the wrong decision and turns to Rory for support. She is rejected from Harvard and has a meltdown live on C-Span, believing that Harvard punished her for losing her virginity. She spends the next 5 days in bed, watching soaps, refusing to call anyone or see what other schools have accepted her. With some serious advice from both Rory and Lorelai, Paris starts to seriously consider what school she should attend: Yale, Columbia or Princeton. She accepts Rory being made valedictorian over her (After researching that most of them end up having eating disorders). During graduation she swears she does not recognise half her class and when Headmaster Charleston hands her her diploma, she tells him "No hard feelings". She and Rory say their goodbyes and hug while admitting that they spent most of the time hating each other. Paris surprises Rory on her first day of Yale as her new roommate. Paris had arranged it after her life coach, Terrance, told her that her "journey" with Rory wasn't quite over. She joins the Yale Daily News and ends up breaking up with her boyfriend Jamie for an older man, Asher Fleming, who is a professor. Paris and Rory attempt spring break and try their hardest to follow the crowd: Getting wasted, entering "banana" eating contests, and ending in Paris kissing a disgruntled Rory. Asher dies over the summer between their freshman and sophomore year and Paris spends the beginning of her sophomore year grieving for him and sets up a wake. She makes fun of "Farmer boy" (Dean) re-entering Rory's life and begins dating Doyle, the editor of the Yale Daily News. Paris is shocked and outraged when Rory drops out of Yale, and turns straight to Lorelai where she admits Rory was the only person that always listened to her, challenged her, and will lose motivation without her. She is made editor of the Daily News but becomes too power crazy and won't let anything go to print without it being perfect by her standards, which drives the rest of the staff of the paper to oust her. She is replaced with Rory, and a furious Paris kicks her out of the apartment. Rory has no other option but to move in with her boyfriend, Logan Huntzberger. Rory and Paris eventually become roommates again (along with Doyle), this time, with a binding lease so that Paris can't move every item of Rory's out into the hall again. In preparation for graduation, Paris institutes "Operation Finish Line," with Rory, an obsessive program designed to maximize their choices after graduation. This succeeds beyond her dreams, and she is accepted to multiple law schools and medical schools. Paris is immediately distressed about finally having to make a choice that will have such a profound effect on the remainder of her life. To this end, in order to think rationally and clear her plate of any undue influence, she breaks up with Doyle. Doyle however, will not accept her breakup and vows to follow her wherever she goes. Paris then decides that she would be going to medical school as she had always dreamed to be a doctor. At their graduation she tells Rory that they're now on their own but Rory is still gonna do such great things with her life. Rory tells her that she hasn't been able to shake Paris off for years and no matter where they end up, they will still remain friends for a very long time. Quotes :Shut up (first line) ::– The Lorelais' First Day at Chilton :Unto the breach! (final line) ::– Unto the Breach :All I had to do was move a decimal point and none of this would’ve happened ::– There's the Rub :Well, how nice it must be to be you. Maybe someday I'll stumble into a Disney movie and suddenly be transported into your body, and after living there awhile, I'll finally realize the beauty of myself. But until that moment, I'm going to go in there and I'm going to become a Puff. Now get out of my way ::– Like Mother, Like Daughter :Who in the world deserves to go to Harvard more than me! ::– The Big One :No, Rory. This great man was not brought down by my vagina! ::– Written in the Stars :You have no right to be repulsed by my sex life! ::– But Not as Cute as Pushkin :Sick people freak me out ::– But I'm a Gilmore! :I am not cut out to deal with people ::– Friday Night's Alright For Fighting :You, Logan Huntzberger, are nothing but a two-bit, spoiled waste of a trust fund. You offer nothing to women or the world in general. If you were to disappear from the face of the earth tomorrow, the only person that would miss you is your Porsche dealer ::– I'm OK, You're OK :Yeah, yeah, life's not fair. Can you let her off the hook, for god's sakes? In case you didn't know it, Rory is a great person, and she does not deserve to be treated this way. Anyone should feel lucky to call her a friend. I know I do, and you're throwing away one of the best ::– To Whom It May Concern :I need her to be at Yale. Rory has been my only real competition since she showed up at Chilton. She's the only one who's ever challenged me. She's my pace car. She's my Björn Borg. Without her I'll get lazy. I'll fall apart. I'll have frosted hair and dragon lady nails, I'll achieve nothing. I'll become my mother ::– New and Improved Lorelai :You're gonna do such great things with your life, Rory :Are you going to move? Or do you need a 5, 6, 7, 8? :Nothing in my life is fair :Stay out of my way. I will make this school a living hell for you Trivia *Paris is left-handed. *Paris has mentioned that she is JewishThe Third Lorelai. *Paris speaks fluent Portuguese, Farsi, and MandarinWe've Got Magic to Do. *She has a craft corner *Her first kiss was with Tristan in the 6th grade after he got dared *Near the end of her stay at Yale, she could speak Chinese, Farsi, and a smattering of ancient Aramaic. *Lorelai, Michel, Sookie, Doyle, Logan, Brad and several Chilton mothers are frightened of her. **She frightened Brad so much, he transferred schools *She pretended to have a crush on Jess to stop an argument between Rory and DeanThere's the Rub *She never ended up finding out Rory's SAT scores *Paris thinks Richard Gilmore is good looking. Rory tries to ignore this commentTed Koppel's Big Night Out. *Before working Rory's DAR event, she had never had any non-volunteering job experience. **Volunteered at a hospital since 4th grade, led study groups, taught sign language, ran a suicide hotline, and manned a runaway shelter. She figured that she would have a life after Harvard. *She keeps anti-anxiety pills at the bottom of her purse. *Her trust fund doesn't kick in until she turns 25. *Sick people freak her out. Ironically, she's pre-medBut I'm a Gilmore!. *Her Bat Mitzvah dress had menorahs sewn on the collar. *Her cousin took her to Chilton's winter formal during her sophomore year; her mother had to ask him, and Paris had to give him gas money to make him actually do itRory's Dance. *She has read The Iliad at least three times. *There is a running gag throughout season 6 where Paris is always cutting off Luke *She plays Monopoly with her nanny when her parents are out of town; she always beats her. *She lost her virginity at 18 to her first boyfriend, Jamie, who was a Princeton manThe Big One. *Ten generations of her family have gone to Harvard. *Her mother was a top student at Harvard. * Has kissed Rory twiceGirls in Bikinis, Boys Doin' the Twist. * Her father was the head of a pharmaceutical company; when her parents divorced, the details were published in the newspapersParis is Burning. * She doesn't have a close relationship with her parents; when she gets rejected from Harvard, she thinks she could feasibly fool her parents into thinking otherwise. * Her parents weren't there to see her graduate from Chilton, but instead her nanny and her children. * Lorelai took the photo of Paris getting her diploma from Yale, in case her parents didn't come * She's allergic to mac and cheese. Photos S1e2 rory&paris.jpg Parishat.jpeg Appearances Season 1 1.02 • 1.04 • 1.06 • 1.09 • 1.11 • 1.13 • 1.16 • 1.17 • 1.18 • 1.20 • 1.21 Season 2 2.02 • 2.05 • 2.07 • 2.09 • 2.10 • 2.11 • 2.12 • 2.14 • 2.16 • 2.18 • 2.21 • 2.22 Season 3 3.01 • 3.02 • 3.03 • 3.07 • 3.09 • 3.10 • 3.11 • 3.12 • 3.13 • 3.16 • 3.17 • 3.18 • 3.19 • 3.20 • 3.21 • 3.22 Season 4 4.02 • 4.03 • 4.05 • 4.06 • 4.08 • 4.09 • 4.10 • 4.11 • 4.12 • 4.14 • 4.15 • 4.17 • 4.19 • 4.20 • 4.21 • 4.22 Season 5 5.03 • 5.04 • 5.06 • 5.08 • 5.09 • 5.10 • 5.11 • 5.12 • 5.13 • 5.15 • 5.16 • 5.18 • 5.19 • 5.20 Season 6 6.01 • 6.03 • 6.04 • 6.05 • 6.07 • 6.08 • 6.09 • 6.10 • 6.11 • 6.13 • 6.14 • 6.15 • 6.16 • 6.17 • 6.18 • 6.19 • 6.20 • 6.21 Season 7 7.01 • 7.03 • 7.04 • 7.06 • 7.07 • 7.09 • 7.12 • 7.14 • 7.15 • 7.18 • 7.19 • 7.20 • 7.21 Notes and references Category:Characters